Ghost Town
Ghost Town is the thirty-sixth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot In a space station near the sun, some robots protect a prisoner in the station, when an unidentified spaceship appears, which is revealed to be Vilgax. He then destroys the ship they were on, battling his way through the guards to the prisoner. The prisoner is revealed to be Zs'Skayr, who has been removed from the Codon Stream by Azmuth and stuck in a beam of sunlight that is located inside of a prison since the events of Be Afraid of the Dark. Vilgax offers to free him if he gives him the secrets of the Omnitrix and how to defeat Ben. On Earth, Ben's team is playing miniature golf and Kevin and Ben are bored. Ben only wanted to come because of reports of a rogue alien and they find it hiding in a hole. The alien has acid breath and pops out all over the course, evading Kevin's hits. Ben transforms into Humungousaur and attacks the alien, but it dodges his attacks as well and bites his tail, which hurts Humungousaur. Gwen hits it with a golf ball and knocks it out. Humungousaur transforms back into Ben and he pulls the alien out, revealing a huge body covered in tiny heads. Just then, something crashes in the parking lot. The teams run to investigate and find a battered Vilgax, who asks Ben for help. At Burger Shack, Gwen doesn't trust Vilgax, but Ben says that teasing Vilgax and getting begged for help is fun. Vilgax says that Zs'Skayr has escaped from his prison and taken over his home planet, Vilgaxia in order to transforms all of the Vilgaxian citizens into Ectonurite slaves. Vilgax was eventually overwhelmed and fled in order to seek for help. Vilgax says that Ben has to help him because Zs'Skayr is his fault. The team still distrusts Vilgax, but they decide to help anyway and fly to Vilgaxia in Ship. On the planet, everything is covered in a green film. Due to being afraid, Ship runs away and Gwen sees a swarm of Ectonurites. The team and Vilgax hide and Vilgax hears a child crying and runs to save her, which gives away their location. Kevin thinks that Vilgax has betrayed them and Ben transforms into Swampfire, digs a tunnel, and goes to where Vilgax is actually saving a little girl from Ectonurites. Swampfire and the team help fight the Ectonurites and one of them tries to possess Kevin, but cannot because of his mutant state. The Ectonurites flee and Vilgax says that Zs'Skayr is in his palace. Swampfire transforms back into Ben and he comes up with a plan to defeat him. They enter Vilgax's palace through a trash chute and the team starts to get suspicious of Zs'Skayr's motives. The team sends Vilgax as a distraction. Vilgax attacks Zs'Skayr and they fight. Zs'Skayr tries to possess Vilgax, but Ben leaps in front and Zs'Skayr enters into the Omnitrix. Ben transforms into Ghostfreak and Gwen and Kevin are not impressed with Ben's plan, but Ghostfreak assures them that he is in control just, bur Zs'Skayr takes over and attacks Gwen and Kevin and Gwen realizes that the Omnitrix is gone. Vilgax decides that if he can defeat Zs'Skayr, he will destroy his two greatest enemies at once. Gwen and Kevin attack Vilgax in order to try to stop him from destroying Ben. Zs'Skayr drops a part of the ceiling on Kevin and blasts him away. Gwen tries to reach Ben, but Vilgax stops her. She steps between him and Zs'Skayr, but he defeats her. She destroys a window, burning Zs'Skayr, before passing out. Vilgax and Zs'Skayr battle. Zs'Skayr defeats Vilgax and calls Ectonurites to attack him. Vilgax battles the Ectonurites, but is overpowered. Zs'Skayr tries to possess him, but Vilgax breaks free and exposes the Ectonurites to sunlight. Ghostfreak manages to take over while Zs'Skayr is weakened and transforms back into Ben, which results in Zs'Skayr being trapped in the Omnitrix. Gwen and Kevin scold Ben for being stupid and are disgusted towards the fact that he tried to kill him. Later, the Chimera Sui Generis start their own victory parade for Vilgax, and Kevin finds Ship, emulating an alien toaster. Ship transforms back and takes them home. At the end, as Vilgax watches team fly away in ship, he gloatingly says that now that he knows the secrets of the Omnitrix, and he claims the whole experience as a "rather auspicious beginning". Noteworthy Events Major Events *Zs'Skayr returns and tries to rule over Vilgaxia. *Ben regains Ghostfreak. *Ghostfreak makes his Alien Force debut. *Vilgax learns about Primus. Minor Events *It is revealed that Vilgax's homeworld is named Vilgaxia and that his people regard him as a benevolent and heroic leader. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ship *Citizens of Vilgaxia (first appearance) Neutral *Vilgax Villains *Zs'Skayr (first re-appearance) *Zs'Skayr's Minions **Ectonurites Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Swampfire *Ghostfreak (first re-appearance; recaptured into Omnitrix) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The robots Vilgax was fighting resemble the Manhunters from DC Comics. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba